END et le village sans couleurs
by Shukumei Mikomi
Summary: Eh bien première fic que j'ai écris, j'ai commencer sur un coup de tête donc la qualité laisse a désirer... Ça se passe quelques années après les grands jeux magiques, et END menace le pays... Toutes les guildes devront s'unir pour combattre cet ennemi maléfique. Spoils scans, risques de gore et d'OOC.
1. Chapter 1

bonjour_ mina, comme mentionné précédemment je suis une débutante en fics! Ne soyez pas trop sévères ^^' voici un truc de Fairy tail que j'ai écris, c'est inachevé bien évidemment ._. Mais si les gens apprécient l'histoire je continuerais_ ^^_ bref, laissez vos avis en reviews!_

**je vous souhaite une** **agreable lecture! L'introduction est plutôt pathétique, mais indispensable pour la suite. **

L'introduction et l'épilogue sont contées par mirajane. Le reste? Qui sait...

Introduction.

Nous sommes en 795, soit 4 ans après les grands jeux magiques. La vie est bien mouvementé dans le royaume de Fiore.

Pour débuter, a Fairy tail.

Plusieurs couples se sont formés. Soit Natsu et Lucy, Gajeel et Levy, Elfman Onii chan, et pour finir, le meilleur couple, Gray et Juvia. Eh oui. Gray s'est décidé a lui dévoiler son amour. Il n'était pas trop tôt!

Personnellement, je suis un peu triste. Je suis amoureuse de Freed Justine depuis des années. Pourtant, il s'est révélé i ans qu'il est gay. Il a récemment commencé a sortir avec Luxus Dreyar. Ouais, le grand Luxus Dreyar s'avère être homosexuel lui aussi.

A Sabertooth ensuite. La pauvre Yukino a été démolie. Les deux dragons jumeaux ont commencé a sortir ensemble eux aussi. Peu après Luxus et Freed. Cependant, elle n'est pas resté seule longtemps. Elle commence tout juste a fréquenter Rufus, cela doit faire quelques semaines.

Poursuivons avec Lamia Scale et Blue Pegasus.

Cherria et Lyon se sont mis en couple. Le pauvre. Il a été détruit par la relation de Gray et Juvia. Même s'il avait fait une croix sur elle, il n'avait pas totalement perdu espoir. Jenny, quant a elle, a commencer a sortir avec Hibiki. Ouais, le beau goss intelligent de Blue Pegasus. Ren et Sherry sont toujours ensemble. Étonnant, après tout ce temps. Et Eve, il a commencer a fréquenter Lisanna onee chan... Je l'ai a l'œil lui.

Sinon, crime sorciere. Jellal et Erza sont ensemble. C'était assez prévisible; cela n'a étonné personne. Meldy? Je l'ignore. Je ne lui parle pas souvent, je devrais demander a Juvia.

A Mermaid Heel, il y a Milliana qui s'est récemment fiancé a Show, leur ami d'enfance a elle et Erza. C'est absolument adorable.

Enfin, moi. Moi je suis seule. Comme toujours.


	2. Chapter 2

_voici le premier chapitre de la fic! C'est très moyen mais bon... Si vous lisez ceci c'est que vous êtes intéressé a savoir la suite!_

**Bonne lecture, n'hésitez ** **pas a reviewer !**

Chapitre 1

17 mai 795, guilde de Fairy tail.

La guilde était bruyante et enjouée comme a son habitude. Natsu, Lucy et Happy se cherchaient une nouvelle mission. Gray et Juvia parlaient a voix basse ensemble. Levy apprenait la lecture a Gajeel (parce qu'il ne sait pas lire, ouais). Jet et Droy les regardaient d'un air jaloux. Wendy et Carla parlaient avec Roméo d'un certain jeu qui venait de sortir.

Les Strauss était rassemblés au comptoir et parlaient entre eux d'une rumeur qui commençait a circuler.

Lisanna: Il paraît que Zeref a encore frappé...

Elfman: C'est un vrai homme! Il n'abandonne jamais!

Mirajane: Elf-nii-chan, c'est notre ennemi...

L: (rire)

Mirajane: Bref, qu'à tu entendu exactement Onee chan?

L: Eh bien, paraît il qu'il a commencé a s'attaquer a quelques villages éloignés dans le nord du royaume.

E: Eh bien qu'est ce qu'on attend? Allons le buter! Nous sommes des hommes!

M: Calme toi, Elf-nii-chan. Nous ne savon presque rien. Nous devrions en parler aux autres avant...

L: Oui, effectivement.

Les Strauss rassemblèrent toute la guilde et annoncèrent la mauvaise nouvelle. Les réactions furent assez variées, mais les mages furent tous atterrés par cette annonce. Qui sait ce que le mage noir leur réservait, a eux, les ennemis jurés de Zeref?

Luxus prit soudain la parole: Moi et Freed on va aller sonder le terrain.

Tout le monde fut surpris. Luxus n'était pas du genre a prendre des initiatives, encore moins dans l'intérêt de la guilde.

Freed répondit: Voyons Luxus, tu n'y pense pas! Laisse faire Erza et Natsu, nous deux seuls ne sommes pas asse puissants...

Luxus: Je n'ai pas dit qu'on aller l'affronter. Seulement enquêter pour déterminer ses objectifs et anticiper ses attaques.

Cela surprit a nouveau tout le monde. Luxus avait bien changé depuis sa relation avec Freed.

Le maître: Très bien, allez y. De toute façon j'ai une autre mission pour mon élite.

Luxus sourit.

Le maître continua: A une seule condition. Laissez les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth vous accompagner. Je parlerai a Sting de ce projet.

Le sourire de Luxus s'effondra un peu, mais la bonne humeur brillait toujours dans ses yeux. Il dit: Très bien, allons nous préparer Freed cheri!

Pendant ce temps, à la guilde de Sabertooth

La guilde était plutôt vide ce jour la. La majorité des mages étaient partis a la fête donnée par la princesse Hisui. Elle avait été organisée spécialement pour eux, car c'était l'anniversaire de leur guilde. (Je ne connais pas la fête de fondation de saber donc supposons que c'est le 17 mai) Cependant le maître et son fidèle copain étaient restés a l'écart de toute cette agitation, préférant passer la soirée entre amoureux.

Sting: Comment te sens tu Rogue? Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme.

Rogue: Non non, ça va, je pensais seulement...

S: A quoi penses tu? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais... *il lui posa un baiser sur la joue*

R: *rougit* je pense qu'il y a de cela quelques années, notre mentalité et nos priorités étaient forts différents d'aujourd'hui...

S: Oui, je le sais bien... Mais c'est du passé tout cela...

R: Sûrement, mais je n'arrive pas a m'enlever de la tête toutes les atrocités que nous avons commises...

S: N'y pense plus. Du moins pour ce soir... C'est notre soirée, profitons en au maximum.

Rogue acquiesça et posa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amoureux, et ils finirent leur soirée sans plus repenser au passé.


	3. Chapter 3

_hello tout le monde, voici la suite de_ _la Fox de Fairy tail. En fait juste en ce moment je poste des chapitres que j'ai déjà écrits... Mais je manque d'inspiration pour continuer cette fic. Donc au bout de 5 chapitres je risque d'arrêter brusquement... Et de continuer lorsque l'envie me prendra! _

**a tous, une bonne lecture, et nhesitez pas a reviewer! Donnez moi vos avis, ça m'inspirera peut être pour la suite :D **

Chapitre 2

Résumé: Il paraîtrait que le grand mage Zeref soit réapparu. Afin d'en savoir plus sur cela, Luxus et son copain Freed décident d'aller vous sur les lieux. Ils sont également sollicité l'aide des dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth.

Le lendemain, guilde de Sabertooth, appartement du maître

Sting se réveilla paresseusement. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond. Rogue était encore endormi a côté de lui. Il était tellement adorable ainsi...

Le dragon de lumière repensa aux paroles de son amoureux la veille. Il n'avait pas voulu le montrer, mais lui aussi se repassait souvent certains événements dans sa tête...

Soudain, on frappa a la porte. Il dit a la personne d'entrer. C'était Yukino. Le maître lui fit signe de parler doucement tout en indiquant Rogue endormi.

Yukino dit: Bon matin Sting kun, désolé de te déranger dans ton sommeil...

Sting: Ce n'est rien. Mais viens en au fait veux tu?

Y: Très bien. Vous avez reçu une l'être du maître de Fairy tail...

Sting fronça les sourcils. Que s'était il donc passé pour que maître Makarof lui écrive? Il priait pour que ce ne soir pas une mauvaise nouvelle.

S: Merci Yukino, pose la sur le bureau je t'en prie.

Celle ci s'exécuta, puis sortit silencieusement de la chambre.

Sting se recoucha, inquiet. Il redoutait le contenu de cette lettre. Puis, il sentit Rogue remuer légèrement.

S: Bon matin mon amour...

Rogue ouvrit les yeux et lui fit un grand sourire.

S: Tu as bien dormi?

Rogue: *baille* mmh oui, et toi?

S: oui aussi...

R: Pourtant ça n'a pas l'air d'aller..?

S: *soupire* effectivement. Yukino vient de m'apporter une lettre de Fairy tail.

R: Oh... Je vois. Et que contenais cette lettre?

S: Je n'en sais rien... Je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte.

R: Alors qu'attend tu? Lève toi et assume tes responsabilités, ô grand maître de Sabertooth!

Sting rit, puis se leva. Rogue resta étendu sous les couvertures et l'observa attentivement.

Sting prit la lettre sur posée sur le bureau, et l'ouvrir en tremblant. Il avait un horrible pressentiment concernant son contenu.

Il sortit la lettre de l'enveloppe, la deplia. Il la lut.

Au même instant, maison de Luxus Dreyar.

Freed dormait paisiblement. Luxus était éveillé et préparait leurs bagages pour le voyage. Il finit de préparer leurs effets de toilette, puis se recoucha près de Freed. Il le regarda dormir, et songea a l'amour lointain qu'il avait jadis porté a Mirajane Strauss. Que se serait il passé si ses sentiments étaient réciproques? Nul ne le saura jamais...

1 heure plus tard, guilde de Sabertooth.

Sting et Rogue sortaient en trombe de leurs appartements. Ils avaient revêtus leurs habits de combat et portaient chacun et léger sac contenant nourriture et vêtements. Sting s'adressa a Yukino et Rufus: Rogue et moi devont nous absenter. Je vous laisse le contrôle de la guilde. Je ne sais pas quand nous reviendront.

Il se retourna et sans plus un mot, sortit de la guilde, suivit de près par son jumeau.

Également une heure plus tard, chez Luxus.

Le dragon de la foudre regarda sa montre. C'était bientôt l'heure. Il devait réveiller Freed, sinon ils manqueraient leur rendez vous avec les dragons jumeaux. Luxus secoua légèrement son compagnon: Freed... Freed? Lève toi... On doit y aller...

Celui ci répondit par un grognement endormi mais finit tout de même par se lever a contrecœur après plusieurs minutes. Il se leva et enfila machinalement ses vêtements, puis tous deux sortirent de la maison en emportant leurs sacs de voyage.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, dans un petit restaurant au sud de Magnolia.

Les quatres jeunes hommes s'étaient réunis afin de discuter. Ils voulaient établir la meilleure stratégie lors du voyage et de l'expédition. De plus que leur groupe comprenait 3 dragon slayers, cela n'allait pas être facile quant au transport.

Sting: Je pense que nous devons cibler un village en particulier.

Luxus: Je suis du même avis, cependant il faut savoir choisir. Il faut y aller avec stratégie et anticiper les actions de Zeref.

Freed et Rogue acquiescèrent. Apparemment, leurs leaders étaient tout trouvés.

Sting continua: Freed kun, avec ta magie, serait tu capable d'analyser les terrains ou Zeref a déjà frappé?

Freed: Oui sûrement, mais j'aurais besoin d'un peu de temps...

L: cependant, nous devons nous presser. Le temps file vite et le mage noir peut attaquer d'un moment a l'autre

Rogue prit la parole: Mais comment allons nous voyager?

Sting fronça les sourcils.

L: C'est une excellente question en effet. Soit nous nous tapons 5 jours de marche, soit nous allons en... Chariot...

Sting et Rogue le regardèrent d'un air effrayé. Aucun d'eux ne voulait tenter l'expérience.

(...): Ou alors, il suffit de demander.

Ils se retournèrent tous d'un même mouvement. Ils se trouvèrent face a Dranbalt, le mec du conseil qui avait infiltré Fairy tail il y a de ça plusieurs années. Il leur souriait d'un air complice.

Sting: Ah oui? Tu pourrais nous aider?

Dranbalt: Bien sur! Sachez que je n'ai pas passé les dernières années a boire et draguer... Quoique... *leger silence où quatre paires d'yeux le fixaient d'un air découragé* Bref, ce que je veux dire est que j'ai pas mal perfectionné mes techniques!

L: Donc tu pourrais tous nous téléporter a un autre endroit?

D: Exactement! Cependant comme vous vous en doutez, je ne le ferai pas gratuitement... *il leur fit un clin d'œil appuyé*

Rogue soupira.

S: J'aurai du m'en douter... Que veux tu?

Dranbalt rit: Oh, mais pas grand chose. Uniquement la permission de vous accompagner pour cette mission. Je dois avouer que cette histoire a piqué ma curiosité.

Luxus grimaca: Très bien... J'imagine qu'on a pas trop le choix...

Dranbalt rit a nouveau, et lui frappa amicalement l'épaule.

D: Oh allez! Puisque nous passerons les prochains jours ensemble, autant être copains!


	4. Chapter 4

_hello, voici la suite. Plutot courte, mais elle contient quelques éléments clés. Et pour le suspense a la fin... C'est volontaire! Eh ouais ^^ *mira la sadique* _

**bonne lecture mina, hesitez pas reviewer :)**

Chapitre 3

Résumé: alors qu'ils se rencontraient, les trois dragons slayers et Freed ont croisés Dranbalt. Celui ci leur a proposé de les transporter jusqu'au village qu'ils désirent aller, cependant en échange il désire les accompagner. Ils acceptent, ils forment a présent une bonne équipe quasi invincible.

18 mai, aux alentours de 10hAM, dans un petit village au nord de Fiore.

Dranbalt et ses compagnons venaient de se matérialiser dans cette petite forêt. Il leur fallut quelques instants pour reprendre leurs esprits, puis Sting prit la parole: Yosh, on est arrivés. Que doit on faire a présent?

Luxus: je propose qu'on aille dans un village chercher un endroit où nous pourrons nous loger et déposer nos bagages.

Rogue ajouta: Oui, effectivement. Il est fort probable que nous restions ici plusieurs jours.

Puisque tout le monde semblait d'accord, ils se mirent en marche. Ils suivirent un léger sentier tracé qui devait sûrement aboutir a un village.

Tout était silencieux autour d'eux. Tellement que ça en devenait suspect. Ils étaient tous aguets, prêts a réagir au moindre bruit suspect. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes avant d'apercevoir un village au loin. Cependant ce village était étrange... Tout y était soit noir soit blanc. Aucune autre couleur. Même les plantes étaient d'une étrange teinte grisâtre.

Personne n'osait prononcer un mot. Ils étaient a la fois fascinés et effrayés par cette vision. Était ce l'œuvre de Zeref? Ou ce village avait toujours été ainsi?

Freed fut le premier a sortir de sa torpeur. Il sortit un de ses katana magiques et avança lentement vers la première maison. Les autres ne tardèrent pas a le suivre. La tension était palpable. Même les oiseaux avaient cessé leur chant.

Ils parcoururent les derniers mètres les séparant du village de cette façon.

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent tous d'un même mouvement, prêts a riposter en cas d'attaque. Pourtant... Il n'y avait rien ni personne. Cela ne faisait qu'accentuer l'impression de mystère qui régnait autour d'eux.

Dranbalt se décida a aller frapper a une première maison, une petite chaumière blanche avec le toit gris pale et la porte d'un noir d'ébène. Tout d'abord, il ne se passa rien, puis la porte s'ouvrit a une lenteur exaspérante. Les quatre jeunes hommes s'étaient approchés afin de ne rien manquer de événements a suivre.

Une petite silhouette enfantine apparut dans le cadre de la porte. C'était apparemment une jeune fille, d'environ 4 ans. Elle avait la peau pale comme la mort, les yeux noirs comme de l'encre et les cheveux couleur des ténèbres. Elle était vêtue d'une misérable robe gris foncé, qui faisait ressortir sa peau parcheminée. Elle les regardait, la tête légèrement inclinée vers la droite.

Sting lâcha un léger cri, surpris par cette créature qui semblait sortir des enfers. Dranbalt, étant l'adulte du groupe, pris la parole après avoir difficilement ravalée sa salive: Hum... Bonjour.. Mademoiselle..? Nous so-sommes des voyageurs... Nous cherchons une lo-logis pour quelques j-jours...

La voix de l'homme tremblait, ce qui eut pour effet d'amuser la fillette. Un horrible rictus étira sa bouche édentée, elle parla avec une voix qui leur fit grincer des dents: Bien sur... Entres je vous prie...

Sur ce, elle ouvrit grand la porte, dévoilant une maison semblant sortir tout droit d'un film d'horreur en noir et blanc.

Au même moment, guilde de Fairy tail.

Le maître avait réuni ses meilleurs mages afin de leur parler de la fameuse mission qui les attendait. Il avait demandé Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Mirajane, Wendy et Gajeel. Chacun se demandait que pouvait bien être la mission qui nécessitait autant de mages puissants.

Le maître pris alors la parole: Merci a tous d'être venus. Comme vous vous en doutez, ce n'est pas une bien agréable nouvelle qui vous attend. Celle ci consiste a...


	5. Chapter 5

_hello! Mira essaie de publier au moins une chose par jour, que ce soit un chapitre, un OS ou un drabble! J'ai commencer un OS snk mais j'avais trop la flemme de le finir... Alors ce sera pour demain! En attendant, voici le chapitre 4 de ma fic sur Fairy tail :D_

**bonne lecture et nhesitez pas a reviewer :***

Chapitre 4

Résumé: les dragons jumeaux, Freed et Luxus, ainsi que Dranbalt se sont dirigés vers les villages du nord du pays, soi disant attaqués par Zeref. Cependant, rendus la bas, il se heurtèrent a un étrange village sans couleur. Ils rencontrèrent une fillette, sans couleur tel son village.

A Fairy tail, le maîtres s'apprête a annoncer a l'élite de la guilde leur mission si importante.

Guilde de Fairy tail, 18 mai, 12h00

Le maître: votre mission consiste a... Capturer END!

Tout le monde resta bouche bée. Le maître avait pris un coup sur la tête ou quoi? Ce qu'il leur demandait était tout simplement IN-FAI-SA-BLE. Erza fut la première a retrouver ses esprits: Mais maître, vous n'y pensez tout de même pas...

LM: Si erza. Je pense que cela a un lien avec le retour de Zeref. Il faut nous débarrasser d'eux le plus rapidement possible.

Erza hocha la tête, a court d'arguments. Apparemment, personne d'autre était en état de discuter les ordres. Alors, ils captureraient END.

Village inconnu, vers 12h00

Tout le monde resta immobile. Dans le hall s'entassaient des pièces détachées de cadavres. Certaines semblaient fraîches, d'autres pourrissaient déjà. La fillette passa devant cela indifféremment. Elle dit: Ne faite pas attention a cela, maman n'a pas eu le temps de faire le ménage. Elle ignorait votre venue.

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers une autre pièce. Les cinq hommes demeurèrent devant la porte, hésitant, puis Rogue se décida a franchir le pas et suivit la jeune fille, rapidement suivi des autres.

Ils débouchèrent dans un espèce de salon démodé, mais dont l'absence de couleurs rendaient étrangement nostalgique. Chacun en allait de ses suppositions, ayant sans doute crainte de s'exprimer a voix haute.

La fillette les invita a s'assoir sur les fauteuils d'un gris léger surmonté de petits motifs noirs charbon. Ils s'executerent hâtivement, et elle disparut quelques instants dans une piece proche. Ils en profitèrent pour discuter a voix basse.

Dranbalt: Tout ceci ne vous rend pas mal a l'aise...?

Les autres hochèrent affirmativement la tête, le regard grave.

Sting: Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. Il y a forcément un truc de pas net dans ce village.

Luxus: Mais nous n'avons nulle part où aller...

Freed frappa soudain une table basse d'obsidienne (je n'en suis plus sûre mais d'après mais souvenirs c'est une pierre précieuse d'un noir intense, mais tellement brillante qu'on peux se mirer dedans) de son poing.

Il dit: Nous sommes des mages, par tous les dieux! De Sabertooth et de Fairy tail! Les deux guildes les plus puissantes! Et un membre du conseil magique! Ne me dites pas que camper une nuit dans la forêt vous fait peut...?

Sting se mît a siffloter.

Luxus écarquilla les yeux. Freed fit une facepalm et Dranbalt s'exclama: Non! le grand dragon blanc en a peur!

Sting vit rouge et s'apprêta a répliquer lorsque la fille revint avec un plateau rempli de verres. Elle en donna a chacun de ses invités et ils en examinèrent le contenu avec curiosité. C'était une étrange mixture inodore, mais dont la couleur était plutôt inquiétante. Elle était d'un rouge vif, tels la chevelure enflammée de Titania. Cela contrastait énormément avec l'absence de couleurs dans la maison.

Rogue: Serait-ce...?

La fille: *rire* non, ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est que du jus de fruits.

Dranbalt considéra la substance d'un air suspicieux. Il plongea un doigt dans le liquide et le porta a ses lèvres. Tout le monde le regarda, inquiets.

Ses yeux se mirent a briller et il dit avec un grand sourire: Effectivement. Un fruit extrêmement rare, et très étonnant. Il est gris et tout ridé a l'extérieur, mais il produit un jus écarlate au goût divin.

Les quatre hommes soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils burent leur verre, sans se douter du piège dans lequel ils venaient de tomber.

Guilde de Fairy tail, environ 1 heure trente plus tard.

Ils étaient prêts. Prêts a pourchasser END.

Ils se dirigèrent tous, Erza en tête, vers l'ancienne chambre de Mystogan. Le maître avait décidé de la laisser tel quel en honneur au prince d'Edolas.

Erza ouvrit la porte de la chambre et y entra. Une légère couche de poussière recouvrait les meubles. Personne n'était entré la depuis un bon moment.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers le bureau. Elle prit quelques instants pour formuler une pensée a l'intention de son ami, puis elle ouvrit brusquement un tiroir. Elle en sortit une petite fiole pleine de billes teinte rouge carmin. Elle pinça légèrement les lèvres. Elle leva la fiole dans haut dans les airs tout en se retournant vers ses compagnons, restés au seuil de la chambre. Erza prit un air grave, et prononça les paroles suivantes: Nous arrivons, END. Prépare toi ... Natsu Dragion.

Au même instant, Edolas

Natsu se figea brusquement. Il sentait une voix grave et sérieuse prononcer son nom. Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait déjà entendu cette voix... Puis il se souvint.

"Erza Scarlet..."

Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme. Le jeu de son maître allait commencer. Enfin.


End file.
